Home Sweet Home
by animebooklover14
Summary: When Ryoma's sisters come home they bring with them more then expected. One is the "Hyotei's Princess" and the other is a hyper active girl. Will Seikagu's boys be able to handle them? EijiXOC FujiXOC RyomaXSakuno
1. Chapter 1

Home sweet home

**Ryoma's two older sisters Elizabeth and Shadow come home after four and a half years. When they show up it will bring up romance, a tournament and A LOT of tennis. Eiji x OC (Liz) Fuji x OC (Shadow) Ryoma x ****Sakuno. I'm bad at reviews please read.**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way shape or form how sad**

Two girls are walking to Seigaku one dressed in the regular girls school uniform. She has long wavy blond hair and bright green eyes. The other girl is waring the boys uniform she has short odd colored hair just like Ryoma's and blue eyes.

"I can't wait to see chibi again its been almost a year sence we saw him" said the blond.

"I know lizzy I wounder how much he has grown?" said the black haired girl

"Shadow don't pick on chibi to much while were here ok?"

"Alright liz I'll try not too but now promises"

Liz and Shadow enter Seigaku's grounds and head for the tennis cort they see Ryoma about to surve aganst Kaidoh. The other regulars watching. (**All but Tazuka he's with the coach**).

"HEY CHIBI" yells shadow

Ryoma turns around and sees shadow and drops the tennis ball. The next thing that Ryoma knows he is on the ground takled by shadow.

"Shadow get off me now" ryoma says and he trys to push shadow off him but know luck. Liz runs over and pulls shadow off Ryoma and helps him up.

"You ok chibi?" she asks

"Yeah but what are you doing here I thought you two were in Amarica?"

"It got boring so we left and came back home" explained shadow.

The other regulars besides Kaidoh whent over by Ryoma and his sisters.

"Echizen who are the two girls?" asked Oishi

"The blond one is Elizabeth but she's only call Liz or Lizzy and the other one is shadow they are my two eldest twin sisters"

"Please to meet you all and thank you for taking good care of Chibi while we were gone." said liz.

"Echizen are we going to play?" yelled Kaidoh

"Chibi may I have the ball?" asked liz. Ryoma handed liz the ball. "Try and return this." Liz shoots the ball way in the air and as it came down she hit it. The ball whent over to the other side and landed on the line and burt a mark into the line.

"Wow" was all the others could say.

**So what do u say do u like? I want to know and any other story you want me to read I will please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Echizen are we going to play?" yelled Kaidoh _

"_Chibi may I have the ball?" asked liz. Ryoma handed liz the ball. "Try and return this." Liz shoots the ball way in the air and as it came down she hit it. The ball whent over to the other side and landed on the line and burt a mark into the line. _

"_Wow" was all the others could say._

**I do not own at all though I would like too **

Liz just smiled and put her racket on her shoulder spining it around a bit.

"So why did you guys deside on coming back here?" asked oishi.

"We had played every one in our old schools and own so we came back home and desided to start off new again and see some old friends" explained shadow with a almost bord look.

"they've been to 14 different schools in the past 3 years" explaind ryoma.

"that's 15 chibi we only stayed at one school for a week cause shadow didn't like it" said liz with a slight giggle in her voice.

Kikumaru and the others start to laugh. And fuji smurks. Shadow looks over at fuji and blushes sligtly for he's looking at her with his cat like grin on his face. Then the worning bell for school rings.

"oh does anyone know were class 3-6 is?" asked liz

"Yeah its my class I'll show you" said Eiji excitedly he grabed liz's hand and ran off to the shool.

"That's just like my sister to leave me like this" sighed shadow.

"would you like me to show you where your room is shadow?" asked fuji his eye's open looking at her and a small smiles on his face.

"Ummm sure you can …." Shadow paused waiting for the name.

"Shusuke Fuji"

"Fuji"

Fuji took shadow's hand and lead her to the door of the school

"Wow this will sure be interesting" said Ryoma as he walked off to class

**Sorry I'm keeping the chapters so short I'll write more and update more offten when I get more reviews**

**P. S. please don't comment about the grammar mistakes I know I have some my spell check is down right now so sorry.**


End file.
